Ik will vrijheid!
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Op een dag komt er een vreemdeling het dorp binnen. Rin grijpt de kans aan om zichzelf te bevrijden uit de ijzeren greep van haar broer en moeder.


**Ik wil vrijheid!**

Verscholen achter één van de huizen keek gluurde ik om de hoek. Opnieuw was er een vreemdeling in ons dorp belandt, maar deze scheen me anders dan alle anderen. Ten eerste had hij een opvallend uiterlijk. Waarschijnlijk kwam dit omdat hij juist niet probeerde op te vallen. De hoed die vermoedelijk bedoelt was om zijn gezicht te verbergen, trok juist de aandacht. Waarna mijn ogen vielen op het grote litteken rond zijn linkeroog. Ik was er vrij zeker van dat deze was veroorzaakt door de vuurnatie. Zijn uiterlijk was eigenlijk niet het enige waarom hij zoveel aandacht van mij trok. Hij zag er leuk uit, maar voor mij viel hij vooral op, omdat hij zich niet liet kennen. Sinds de dag dat ik hier tot leven kwam lopen er al soldaten uit het aarde rijk rond in ons dorp. Ze zijn hier om ons te beschermen tegen de soldaten van de vuurnatie. Het land waar we allemaal mee in oorlog zijn. Maar ze doen het niet, ze vallen ons alleen maar lastig. Deze vreemdeling was de eerste persoon die ik ooit openlijk verzet had zien plegen.

Ik schrok toen ik plots een hand op mijn schouder voelde en ik naar achter werd getrokken. Ik keek recht in het gezicht van mijn broer.

'Kom mee naar huis.' Zei hij kortaf. Ik aarzelde en probeerde opnieuw om de hoek te gluren, maar ik kreeg de kans er niet voor. Mijn broer greep mijn pols en trok me mee.

'Je moet je er niet mee bemoeien.' Vervolgde hij zijn preek. 'Het brengt je in de problemen.' Ik zuchtte, hij had het me al zo vaak verteld om niet in de clinch te komen van de soldaten van het aarderijk.

'Ik weet het allemaal wel.' Mompelde ik onverstaanbaar, maar ik wist dat mijn broer het begreep.

Pas toen we weer binnen in ons huis stonden liet hij me los. Mijn moeder kwam ook de kamer binnen en keek me bezorgd aan.

'Is er iets?' vroeg mijn moeder benauwd. Ik zweeg en ontweek haar blik terwijl ik de boodschappen uit mijn tas haalde. De ogen van mijn broer prikten nog in mijn rug.

'Rin bracht zichzelf weer eens in gevaar.' Antwoordde mijn broer monotoon. Mijn moeder hapte naar adem en gaf me een knuffel die voor mijn gevoel meer op een houdgreep leek.

'Ik ben oké' gromde ik geïrriteerd en duwde de armen van mijn moeder weg. 'ik keek gewoon hoe onze bewakers werden aangepakt door één of andere vreemdeling.'

'één of andere "knappe" vreemdeling.' Voegde mijn broer eraan toe. Ik wierp hem een vernietigende blik toe en begon met het opbergen van de spullen. Hij had hier niets mee te maken. Mijn moeder zuchtte.

'Rin, alsjeblieft. Je brengt je jezelf nog eens in serieus gevaar. Dat moet je ons niet aandoen. Bovendien zou je vader het nooit zo gewild hebben.' Opnieuw ontsnapte er een geïrriteerde zucht uit mijn mond. Waarschijnlijk zou mijn vader nooit hebben gewild dat ik zo een leven had. Ik was er zeker van dat hij me liever vrij had gezien en niet opgesloten tussen de angst van mijn moeder en broer. Mijn vader had het eigenlijk maar makkelijk, daarboven ergens.

'Beloof me dat je het niet nog eens doet.' Zei mijn moeder waarschuwend. Ik draaide me naar haar om en schudde mijn hoofd.

'Ik maak geen beloftes waar ik me niet aan kan houden.' Na deze woorden stak ik mijn hand op als groet en liep naar mijn eigen kamer.

* * *

><p><em>De volgende dag<em>

Tegen het middaguur begaf ik me opnieuw naar buiten. Als het aan mijn moeder lag was ze zelf langs de winkels gegaan, maar door het overschot aan was kon ze zich dit niet permitteren. Waar mijn broer uithing wist ik niet, ik vermoedde dat hij ergens lag te pitten. Nu hij even vrij had van zijn dienstplicht nam hij het er echt van. Als hij mij tenminste niet aan het achtervolgen was door de straten. Soms werd ik echt gek van hem.

Zonder de bedoeling mijn moeder en broer vandaag nog meer zorgen te geven stond ik in de winkel toen mijn aandacht getrokken werd door wapengekletter van buiten. Hoewel ik wist dat mijn moeder en broer er niet blij mee zouden zijn begaf ik me naar buiten. Daar trof ik een grote menigte aan die allemaal stonden te staren naar eenzelfde tafereel. Vlak voor mijn neus vocht de vreemdeling die ik de vorige dag al had gezien tegen enkele soldaten van het aarderijk. Vooralsnog leek deze vreemdeling te winnen. Niet ver bij me vandaan stond een jongetje vastgebonden aan de watertoren en de huilende moeder was me ook niet ontgaan. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk ging dit hele gevecht om de vrijheid van dit jongetje. Ik herkende hem als één van de klein kinderen uit ons dorp, al probeerde hij altijd erg sterk te zijn en zijn angsten te verbergen.

Met grote ogen aanschouwde ik het gevecht. Ik was overigens niet de enige, steeds meer vrouwen verzamelden zich op het plein. Ik zag graag dat de soldaten van het aarderijk een goed werden ingemaakt en mijn teleurstelling was dan ook groot toen ik merkte dat de vreemdeling het onderspit begon te delven. Uiteindelijk leek het gevecht over. Na een lange vlucht was de vreemdeling tegen de grond geklapt en lag nu roerloos op de grond. Ik onderdrukte de drang om hem te helpen en keek in spanning toe.

Ik week net als de rest achteruit toen de vlammen van hem afspatten en hij overeind kwam. Het was voor veel misschien eng, maar voor het eerst sinds mijn vader voelde ik echte verbondenheid met iemand.

'Mijn naam is Zuko, de zoon van de vuurheer Ozai, de prins van de vuurnatie en erfgenaam van de troon.'Is wat hij zei. Er ging een rilling door mijn lichaam tot in het diepste van mijn hart. Hij was één van … Met een ruk werd ik achteruit getrokken en aan mijn pols meegesleept. Zonder hem te hoeven zien wist ik al wie erachter zat. Het was mijn broer. Hij moest van mijn moeder gehoord hebben dat ik eropuit was en overbezorgd als hij was had hij me gevolgd.

'Laat me los.' Commandeerde ik hem, maar hij gaf geen krimp en liep gestaag door. Terwijl ik tegenwerkt keek ik achterom. Het gevecht was over, maar de prestatie van deze vuurprins was niet geaccepteerd. Met lede ogen zag ik hem vertrekken richting de late middagzon. Hij werd net zo oneerlijk behandeld als ik was, maar in tegenstelling tot mij, was hij wel vrij om zijn voeten naar de buitenwereld te bewegen.

Met kracht duwde mijn broer me ons huis binnen en sloot de deur met geweld. Mijn moeder kwam meteen aanrennen en leek bezorgder dan ze ooit was geweest. Ze viel me meteen om de nek. Ik duwde haar van me af en keerde mijn rug naar beiden toe.

'Rin mengde zich weer in het gevaar.' Sprak mijn broer.

'Ik stond alleen maar te kijken.' Bracht ik ertegenin. 'Net als de rest van het dorp. Waarom zou het gevaarlijk zijn voor mij en niet voor hen?' Ik draaide me naar hen om, er stonden tranen in mijn ogen en mijn gezicht straalde de radeloosheid uit waar ik al tijden last van had. Wie was ik en waar hoorde ik?

'Waarom denk.' Zei mijn broer. 'Je bent niet een ordinaire bewoner van dit dorp, dat weet je maar al te goed.'

'Het is niet mijn fout!' schreeuwde ik. Mijn broer wilde iets zeggen, maar hij zweeg en staarde naar de grond.

'Het is ook niet jouw fout.' Zei mijn moeder met een warme stem. Ik kalmeerde een beetje en keek haar aan. 'We zijn gewoon bezorgd om je. Het zou vreselijk zijn als met jou hetzelfde zou gebeuren als je vader.' Ik slikte. Hoewel ik er liever niet aan dacht, viel het gewoon niet te vergeten. Mijn vader was van de vuurnatie geweest. In eerste instantie hadden hij en mijn moeder het verborgen weten te houden voor de rest van het dorp. Tot mijn derde jaar. Bij een aanval van de vuurnatie gebruikte mijn vader zijn krachten. Hij werd ontdekt en terechtgesteld. Hij overleefde dit incident niet. De enige reden dat ik, samen met mijn moeder en broer nog op de wereld stond, had ik te danken aan de goede naam van mijn moeder familie. Of eigenlijk te wijten, misschien was ik wel liever dood dan gevangen in dit dorp. Mijn broer had net als mijn moeder het talent om de aarde de sturen, maar ik was geboren met het talent van mijn vader. Al het vuur stond onder mijn controle, als het dorp dit uitvogelde, dan betekende dat mijn einde. Aan de ene kant eigenlijk best aantrekkelijk. De kans om ontdekt te worden kreeg ik alleen niet. Ik werd constant in de gaten gehouden door mijn broer, als hij er niet was, dan was het mijn moeder wel.

'Ik ga.' Zei ik na een lange stilte. Mijn moeder, als wel broer keken geschrokken op.

'Je gaat?' vroeg mijn moeder onzeker. Ik knikte vastberaden.

'Ik pak mijn spullen en verlaat het dorp.' Ik wilde langs hen heenlopen, maar mijn broer hield me ruw tegen.

'Je waagt het niet.' Gromde hij. Ik keek hem uitdagend aan.

'Er is hier niets voor mij.' Antwoordde ik vastbesloten. 'Laat me mijn eigen weg zoeken, mijn eigen toekomst.' Ik zag een aarzeling in zijn ogen.

'Waarom?' fluisterde hij. Tot mijn verbazing zag ik verdriet in zijn ogen.

'Je bent gelukkig, jij heerst over de aarde, maar ik ben anders. Het vuur is gehoorzaam aan mij. En het onderdrukken van dit talent is hetzelfde als een deel van jezelf weggooien. Ik kan niet blijven, zolang ik hier ben kan ik nooit de persoon worden die ik ben.'

'Je wilt achter hem aan.' Zei mijn broer. Ik wist dat hij doelde op Zuko. In enige zin had hij gelijk. Ik voelde me verbonden met deze verbannen prins, al vanaf het moment dat ik hem als vreemdeling zag.

'Jullie kunnen me niet tegenhouden, ik ga.'

Zonder nog enige tegen woord te krijgen lieten ze me gaan. Ik pakte mijn spullen en vertrok nog diezelfde avond. Hoewel ik ze niet liet zien aan mijn broer en moeder, stonden er tranen in mijn ogen. Ik wilde het niet toegeven, maar ik zou ze gaan missen, ik zou het dorp gaan missen. Maar dit alles woog niet op tegen de voordelen die mijn nieuwe bestaan met zich mee zouden brengen. Ik zou vrij zijn, vrij om te gaan en te staan waar ik wilde, vrij om te doen en laten wat ik wilde en vrij om te kiezen voor mezelf, ik kon mijn eigen toekomst invullen. Hij werd niet lange bepaald door mijn moeder noch mijn broer.

Diep van binnen hoopte ik Zuko nog een keer tegen te komen, vooralsnog leek me dat onmogelijk. Hij was vertrokken en niet te voet, zijn reis zou velen malen sneller verlopen, het inhalen was onmogelijk. Maar misschien ooit, als de oorlog afgelopen zou zijn, dan zou ik hem misschien weer eens treffen. Dan wist ik wie hij was, wat hij voor mij had gedaan en hijzelf, hij wist niets…

* * *

><p><em>Donderdag 26 April 2007<em>


End file.
